Kingdom Hearts: Decention
by Dahc
Summary: Vias comes from Decention City but when he's sent out to find King Mickey he falls into the lives of Sora and the others. Takes places between KH:DDD - Kingdom Hearts 3(my own version). Rated T just to be safe. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: Decention **

**I Do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. This is a non-profit work**

In a world ruled by Darkness lives a rebellion, fighting off the darkness. A Boy age 15 lives life as part of the rebellion of Decention City. He is the last Keyblade wielder of the City, all others being defeated. This boy's Keyblade takes Shape of OathKeeper and he fashions long jeans and an open short sleeve jacket with a hood over a black t-shirt ... His name? Vias

"Hey Vias" calling out to him in the distance, turning his head in response "yea?"

A young man comes running to him "Heartless, in sector 9 and Nobodies in the court" barely makes it out between the heavy panting

Vias looks down and then slowly looks up "How can I, Gus?" The sorrow in his voice covered by the determination in his eyes "how can I take on both sectors alone? I'm last of the Keyblade wielders"

"Yea but" Gus puts his hand on Vias' shoulder, comforting him, "That's not why I'm here"

"What?"

"I'm here to give you a mission from the master" hands Vias a letter

Opening the letter it reads:

_Vias_

_The City is far gone... We have no Keyblade Wielders left to defend us and the Darkness is growing. This has lead me to finding help in other worlds and I have learned of a King who can help us. I need you to go find him and ask him how we can restore our world to its former glory._

_Do not worry; we will defend the city while you are gone. No worries... Head down to the airfield and get your gummi ship to travel to the worlds beyond and find King Mickey_

_Master Triam_

"Thanks Gus"

"No Problem Vias. Oh and I got the team here with me... You go out there and have a great adventure but bring back the King" Lightly punches Vias on the arm and Vias smiles

"Okay, I'm gonna make a run for it" Vias hugs Gus "see ya man"

"Come on Vias" Gus' eyes peering around "people are gonna see things"

Vias laughs and walks off "you know you love me man" Gus chuckles and silently mutters "gonna miss ya pal"

Running through a sunless city, buildings that seem vacant, street lights that flicker and cars and shops left abandoned. Vias runs and spots some heartless

"Easy pickings" summons his Keyblade in his right hand and charges the heartless. He slashes and defeats a couple shadow heartless and jumps back from the heartless pack suddenly out of breath. "What's going on?" He asks himself. He looks at his reflections in the mirrors of surrounding buildings seeing a dark aura around him. "What is this? Has the influence gotten stronger? I've never been out on my own before"

Just then heartless jump Vias and he jumps back as he tries to counter attack and sees his Keyblade is gone

"What?! Where'd my Keyblade go?" Looking around him. He tries to materialize it but to no avail. The heartless around him increase in number, weaponless Vias makes a direct line for his destination

"What happened to my Keyblade?" He trips over a shadow heartless and falls to the ground. Just then the heartless gather around him and hold on to every part of him

"Use the Darkness... Accept it" says a voice

"What? Who said that?" Vias asks the voice he heard

"That Keyblade before you," Vias looks to the left and sees a Keyblade shaped like the Kingdom Key all black in colour "It will save you"

Vias reaches out but pulls back "I don't need the Darkness!" His Keyblade Materializes in his hand and the heartless back off and Vias runs for his destination and in the distance the Dark Keyblade disappears, fading away...

Vias reaches his Gummi ship in a large open field and jumps in. He presses buttons and the ship starts to take off. There's a crash and the inside of the ship starts glowing Red "WARNING" is written on all the screens

"What? Heartless on the back of the ship?"

Vias gets out and sees heartless on the tail of the ship holding it down. "Fire!" He yells as he shoots fire from his Keyblade and knocks off the heartless. He quickly jumps back in the Ship and takes off... But looks back at Decention City. "Gonna miss this place, but I'm gonna save it"

When he reaches the sky Vias starts thinking about where to go and sets course for Disney Castle after looking through maps. He starts on course but then the ship starts blinking Red again

"What? Another Heartless?" Before Vias can even get up the ships descends and crash lands on an island

He wakes up and sees the sparkle of innocent blue eyes before him complimented by red hair hanging almost in his face

"Hey? You okay?" Says a soft voice

Vias shoots up "where am I?" And looks to the girl he woke up to "and who are you?"

"I'm Kairi, welcome to Destiny Islands" Vias eyes seemed to have been drifting off looking at the island but he seemed to listen to what Kairi was saying. Kairi handed Vias his Keyblade, "you're just like my friend Sora"

Vias looks at his Keyblade then back at Kairi "You know a wielder? Could I talk to him?"

"Sure" Kairi stands and reaches out her hand to Vias. He looks up to her and takes her hand as she helps him up

Wiping the sand off his jeans and trying to get it out his hood Vias says "By the way, I'm Vias"

Kairi Smiles at Vias. "That's quite a name, does it have any meaning?"

"It means the Light within the Darkness" he says proudly but he then looks around, "where's my ship?"

"You mean that thing you came crashing down in?" Vias nods "it was swallowed by a Heartless that disappeared soon after" Kairi replies. Vias looks down, sad and depressed. "The Master gave me that, to get the King"

"King?" Kairi asks "King Mickey?"

"You know King Mickey?" Vias asks full of hope

"No, but Sora told me about the King once, you could ask him. Only problem is I just remembered that Sora left to take some test"

Vias sighs but quickly looks to Kairi "it's okay, I'll paint my own path" smiling "You know anyone into Gummi ships?"

Kairi lead Vias to a tree overlooking the ocean... The tree seemed like the wind blew it over "Sora, Riku and I used to sit here all the time" Vias looked at Kairi and forgot all about his question, thinking that this girl seemed like she just needed a friend, he listened to her words and stories 'til night. They got along well and Vias grew to like Kairi and had made another friend...

To Be Continued...

(Next time Vias goes on to meet Sora)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: OathKeeper

Recap : Vias left home in search of King Mickey but landed on Destiny islands and met Kairi

Listening to Kairi's stories on the tree distracted Vias 'til nightfall. Kairi stood up from sitting on the tree and looked to Vias.

"You must be tired Vias" Kairi said like she had an idea

Vias now knew a lot about Sora and the gang from Kairi's stories and he seemed like a kid who just got out of a lecture, his eyes slightly open but he seemed happy. "Yea, I kinda am... I'll need to find a place to stay. Know any hotels?"

"Of cause I do but... You can stay at my house, we have a spare bedroom" Vias felt shocked that Kairi trusted him so quickly but knew that in a peaceful world like this it's only natural.

Later that night Vias was sleeping in Kairi's house when in his dreams he heard "Call out to it... Use the power of the Dark Keyblade!" Vias stepped back and the world around him became dark and before him appeared the Dark Keyblade, a Kingdom Key coloured the black of darkness. Vias looked around, "just, who are you!? What do you want from me!?"

Before Vias a shadow appeared that took form of Vias himself. "I am but you, or more correctly, the darkness within you." The shadow Vias picked up the Dark Keyblade and Vias materialized his.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," said the shadow Vias "I just want to help you." Vias stood with confidence and responded "You just wanna help me into the darkness and I say no. I have my own Keyblade, and it will always be here to help me fight off the darkness!"

The Shadow Vias appears behind Vias and attacks him just then Vias wakes up gasping for air. "Whoa, that was..." Just then he hears the sound of construction and looks out his window. "Is that a Gummi Ship?" He rushes out of bed and out the house yelling "later Kairi!"

Vias strolls onto the beach and finds the Gummi Ship and starts admiring it and hears a voice, "Sora quit snoozing while I have to do repairs"

"Come on, Riku, don't I get to rest" and a laughing reply "you're just lazy." Vias peers around the ship and says "Sora? Riku?"

Sora and Riku look to Vias "Who are you?" Asks Sora. Vias raises his hand infront of him and summons his Keyblade. "Vias, my name... Is Vias"

After telling them his story Vias notices Riku struggling. "Riku?" Asks Vias, "What's up with the Gummi Ship?" Riku scratches his head, "Long story short," Looks at Sora "don't let Sora fly the ship." Sora chuckles and puts on that signature smile of his. Vias walks up to the ship, "All you have to do is this" Vias moves some parts around and fixes the ship.

"Wow Vias! That's awesome" Sora smiles with joy. "We broke the ship..." Riku interrupts "we?" Sora shakes his head "I broke the ship before we got to Yin Sid's Tower, now we can go to take the Mark of Mastery exam! Thanks Vias"

"No problem, I just need to ask you something"

"Sure, anything" asks Sora almost to eager to help.

"I know you guys know King Mickey... Can I come with you to meet him?" Vias asks shyly looking down

Riku looks at Vias "Sure, he'll be at Yin Sid's Tower"

"Great, just give me a second" Vias runs to Kairi's house and finds Kairi, "hey Kairi, you wanna come with?" Kairi looks at Vias "what are you talking about?"

"Sora and Riku came back and I fixed their ship, now they're gonna take me to see King Mickey"

Kairi thinks for a bit and looks at Vias "I don't usually go with but ohk" Vias grabs Kairi's arm and rushes to the ship with her "Yay!" Vias arrives at the ship and they all get on and take off.

"Hey Riku..." Says Vias. "Yea?" Replies Riku. "Can I fly the ship?" Riku looks at Vias with suspecting eyes "Not after what happened after I let Sora fly this thing." Sora looks around and shrugs "Like I meant to" and starts laughing.

They eventually arrive at Yin Sid's Tower and Sora rushes to the front door to greet the King, Donald and Goofy "Hey guys," points to Riku, Kairi and Vias walking up to them "this is Vias, he's a Keyblade Wielder. He's here to speak with the King." King Mickey and the others look at Vias and Vias just smiles and waves.

"Anyway," says King Mickey, "you two have to go to the top of the tower to speak to Yin Sid. Vias we can talk in a second"

After Riku and Sora head up the tower Mickey turns to Vias and asks "What's up Vias?"

Vias looks to Kairi and she nods making him look back to King Mickey "My Home world has been controlled by darkness for as long as I can remember, and I'm the last Keyblade Wielder... I need your help defeating the darkness"

Mickey seemed confused and asked "Have you tried locking the Keyhole?"

"Keyhole?" Vias said with a confused face

"It's what leads the heart of the world. You'll need to get there to fight off the darkness that for some reason hasn't destroyed your world" King Mickey replied "where did you say you come from again?"

"Decention City" replied Kairi before Vias could

King Mickey looked confused and thought for a second. "That name seems familiar" Mickey took a while "I remember!" Vias' face filled with joy. "It's a world that's been in the darkness so long that only a really powerful Keyblade could lock it" Mickey said with great disappointment.

Vias looked down in sorrow but Kairi put her hand on his shoulder saying "it's gonna be alright." Vias looked around at everyone and said "Well I have to get home to tell everyone. King Mickey, could you use your Keyblade to lock my world?" King Mickey replied by saying "My Keyblade's not gonna work. You need a powerful Keyblade that can help YOU fight off the darkness"

"Thanks Mickey, just one problem" everyone looked at Vias awaiting an answer, "how do I get around if my Gummi Ship went bye bye?"

"I'll get you a Gummi ship" said King Mickey

"Whoa?! Really?" Asked Vias. King Mickey nodded and said "but it will take some time, mind waiting here?"

"Not at all, Thank you Mickey"

Later on Kairi and Vias are sitting outside Yin Sid's Tower...

"Vias, why is your Keyblade shaped like the OathKeeper?"

Vias summons his Keyblade and looks at it, "well," he says "I learned I had it because of a promise I made"

"Will you tell me about it?" Kairi asks as she tilts her head

Vias starts thinking back to a day on Decention City. He is sitting on top of one of the buildings overlooking the Dark side of the city with a girl with gray hair and green eyes wearing a coat that hangs to her knees complimented by skin tight pants and boots.

"Hey Vias" the girl says. Vias turns to her, "Yea May?"

"As a Keyblade wielder I go out there every day," May starts saying, "I want you to promise me something"

"Anything" Vias replies with haste

"Promise me you'll always protect your friends"

"Me?" Vias asks confusingly "I don't even have a Keyblade"

May takes her Keyblade shaped like the Kingdom Key and puts it in Vias' hands. "You will one day"

"Then one day she got defeated out on a mission" Vias tells Kairi.

Kairi looks at Vias and says, "it's not your fault." Vias looks at Kairi, "I'm not done"

May is out Fighting Heartless and Vias is with her. After May destroys the last heartless in the area Vias says, "so this is what the Dark side is like?"

"The Dark side gives me a feeling I cannot duplicate," May proceeds to say as Vias looks at her in shock, "I have accepted the voices of the darkness Vias and you should too!" May walks to Vias, puts her hand on his shoulder and stands against him face to face as she looks up at him, their lips just a short distance apart. "Come with me Vias, you'll get great power"

"May! Snap out of it!" May turns around and takes a few steps forward and turns back to Vias. "You have to come with me, you have to come watch over me. You promised" May protested.

"Then what happened?" Asked Kairi.

"She attacked me, and in my hand a Keyblade appeared and when I opened my eyes she was gone" Vias said as a tear ran down his face.

"That must be the saddest story of how someone got their Keyblade, I'm sorry"

"It's okay," cleaning his face with his hand, "it wasn't your fault" Vias stands up, "besides! We need to keep an upbeat attitude" he says with a smile

"Where you gonna look for this Keyblade you need?"

"I need a Keyblade, that will be able to lock a keyhole that's been so over run by darkness that the world itself has been consumed, but not yet destroyed because the heart of the world is strong, but first I have to go and stop all the heartless in the world's heart"

(Next chapter Vias gets a new Gummi Ship and starts his journey)


	3. Chapter 3

How do you know that the side you're fighting for is right? That darkness is bad? When a painting is made the light and darkness work together to be something amazing...

Chapter 3: Balance

Vias sits next to Kairi waiting on the stairs when Mickey comes back with a Gummi ship. Vias jumps up and sees the amazing guns on the ship and beholds in its beauty.

"Whoa" Vias' jaw drops, "is that for me?"

Mickey jumps outa the ship "Yea!" He says, "It's a gift from me, it's all I can do to help your world"

"Thanks Mickey," Vias takes Mickey's hand "you actually did so much for me. I won't forget this." Vias turns around and stands to look at everyone. "Thanks guys, you've all been so nice."

"Don't mention it," Mickey says "you got a big mission ahead of you"

Vias looks to Kairi and says "Kairi, what about you? You staying here or going home?" Before Kairi can answer Vias continues, "or you could come with me, sounds like I'll need help"

"Um..." Kairi answers, "I'm fine, I'm no fighter"

"You need a ride home?"

Mickey looks to Vias "You go ahead; we'll take care of her"

Vias Smiles at everyone and waves goodbye as he gets on the ship.

"Try looking in Twilight town!" Mickey shouts

Vias nods and gets in and flies off. After a while the heartless surround his ship and attack different parts. Vias spins the ship sending them flying behind it. He turns the ships around but keeps flying to his destination. "Now let's test these guns" Vias says with a grin. The Gummi ships guns annihilates the heartless and Vias turns the ship forward. "That was awesome!" Vias says to himself.

After a while Vias lands in Twilight Town on top of the clock tower and jumps out. He looks down and sees 3 people in organization coats sitting on the clock tower, looks up to the sky and when he looks down they're gone. Before Vias could question it he hears a scream in the distance.

"What's that?" Vias runs towards the scream and finds a few kids being attacked by nobodies. Vias takes out his Keyblade and handles the nobodies and then turns to the kids. "It's okay," Vias says "I'm Vias and you guys are?"

A boy answers, "I'm Hyner and this is Pence"

Vias smiles and asks "you guys know anything about a powerful weapon?"

Hyner and Pence look at each other and then at Vias suspiciously. "I've never seen you around." Pence says with suspension.

Vias scratches his head and thinks to himself, "Oh yea, people must not know about the outside worlds." Vias then says aloud "I'm new in town."

"Struggle match! C'mon" Hyner commands Vias.

Vias steps back of confusion. "St...Struggle?"

Hyner crosses his arms "how can you not know what a struggle is?"

Vias looks around as if looking for an answer and responds "I don't get out much"

Hyner walks away and uses his hand to call Pence to follow. "Pence, let's go!" Pence looks at Vias and says "Sorry" then walks away with Hyner.

Vias looks around. "Where to begin... Where to begin..."

Heartless appears before Vias and he starts defeating them eventually realizing that he's been following a path that the heartless have been laying out for him. But Vias follows regardless and ends up at the front of the Mansion. In front of the gate Vias defeats the last heartless and looks up to the manor before a dark corridor opens behind him. Vias turns around and steps back as a figure in a black coat steps out and removes her hood.

Vias sheathes his Keyblade, "May?"

"Vias... Before you go in there and check the research you need to know things"

"You tried to convince me to accept darkness" Vias says with flare.

May walks up to Vias and puts her hand on his shoulder "I never meant it like that. In there you will find research of Ansem's about the X-blade. It's the ultimate weapon."

"Will it be able to save our world?!" Vias interrupts

"Let me finish," May says calmly, "Vias we were always taught to fight the darkness but the X-blade is made of 13 parts darkness and 7 parts light. It is the union between the two that makes it so powerful."

"So you just want me to accept evil?"

"No..." May steps back "I have used up all my power. I just wanted you to hear this from a friend." May opens a dark corridor and starts to walk into it

Vias reaches out "May! Wait!" But the corridor closes. Vias sighs and turns around. He slowly walks into the mansion and looks around. Vias eventually finds himself in front of Ansem the Wise's computer.

"This is what May was talking about... So she led me here? With heartless?" Vias closes his eyes shaking his head slowly "what have you done May?"

Ansem's computer seems to busted up to read anything but Vias pulls out the hard drive from the mess. "Great! I can check this out in the Gummi Ships computer." Vias walks out into the mansion but crouches down to the sight of heartless fighting nobodies. The nobodies were easily defeating the heartless. "Should I interrupt this? Nah I'll just walk pass." Vias slowly walks pass before all the heartless and nobodies looks towards him. Vias throws his Keyblade upwards causing all heartless and nobodies to follow it with their heads while Vias runs away. As it drops it disappears and reappears in Vias' hand as he runs outside the mansion gates.

After a while Vias gets to his ship and gets in. "Finely time to check this out." Vias tries to insert the hard drive but it doesn't fit. May appears behind him. Vias looks to May and asks "what happened to 'out of power'?"

"A little of this and that." May responds

"What happened to you May. Why have you been appearing to me?! Leaving your Keyblade for me, haunting my dreams and controlling heartless with the darkness!"

"What's to say the Darkness is bad? You have to think of it as two friends Vias, friends of different nature. One more aggressive and one gentle."

"That's..."

"The Darkness is but a force that spreads itself in a demanding way while the Light is more nurturing."

Vias turns to May in the seat of the Ship. "May, that goes against everything we learned"

"Vias, aren't you the one who told me that everything is about balance?"

Vias holds onto the hard drive. "I'll believe you, if this information backs you up." Suddenly the hard drive is gone. "Where'd it go?!"

May points up, "That Heartless has it"

Vias starts up the ship and follows. "You just gonna sit there?"

May sits relaxed in the back seat, "Yea. Hey, do you still like me?"

Vias looks to May and then focuses on the heartless "Follow that heartless now, talk later." May looks to Vias as a slight smile appears on her face.

Vias follows the heartless straight to Radiant Gardens and as it lands Vias flips out of his ship and follows it.

"So there I was," Leon says to everyone "1000 heartless surrounding me when I suddenly..." The heartless runs pass and Vias follows saying "Sorry! Coming through!"

Leon pauses for a second. "So anyway..."

Vias follows the heartless to the Grid computer where it drops the hard drive and vanishes. Vias slowly walks and picks it up.

"I wonder who's guiding you Vias" May says

"You?"

"I just helped earlier," May looks down sadly, "Vias, do you forgive me?"

"Yea, but I thought you were dead, can't you tell me how you're still here and why you're using the darkness?"

"Vias we all have darkness in our hearts and what you see before you is..." May hears the sound of steps coming their way and vanishes into a dark corridor. Vias calls to her, "May! Wait!" But she's gone. Leon rushes in the room

"I heard someone was in here..." Leon calms down, "oh it's just you"

"Sorry, a heartless took this hard drive and lead me here"

Leon walks up to Vias and examines the hard drive. "This only fits in this computer. Where did YOU get it"

Vias gulps "um..." Vias thinks to himself "I can't tell him about the outside worlds. Man I better think of something"

Leon looks at the hard drive again after taking it from Vias "This is from Twilight Town isn't it?"

Vias steps back "you know of other worlds?"

"Yea"

"Finely, I don't have to lie to protect some order" Vias says with a sigh of relief

"What's on here... Um..."

"Vias"

"Vias," Leon chuckles "Leon. So what's on here Vias?"

"Hopefully, information about a powerful Keyblade. One strong enough to be able to help my world."

Leon scratches his head, "You know, Sora didn't have a strong Keyblade, he just came here and helped our world with his"

"Yea, but my home world, Decention City, has been corrupted by the darkness for years. The heartless have found their way into the heart of the world but unlike other worlds it's still around."

Leon plugs in the hard drive, "okay kid, but don't become mad with power just because you might obtain the most powerful Keyblade"

Vias nods and the computer goes on. Leon walks away, "I've got stuff to do, have fun"

Vias turns to the computer. "The answer is in here somewhere!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New Friends

Vias spent all day going through tons of files until he found something.

"What?" Vias said in shock, "this can't be!"

May walks up to Vias, "what can't be?"

Vias reads from the file...

_In ancient times the worlds were one. Light and Darkness accepted in harmony. When people learned how to control either the powers of Light or Darkness, they became separated into groups, those of Light and those of Darkness. One young warrior wanted to show everyone that Light and Darkness are to be used together. So from the Heart of this world, Kingdom Hearts, came the X-blade. It was made of Light and Darkness power combined. The people wouldn't believe that the X-blade was a union between the two and each side decided to build replicas of the X-blade made either of Light or Darkness._

Vias stops there. "So all our Keyblades are just part of either side?"

May takes a second to think, "You could say that but it's different..."

"... Different how May?"

"Well the Light wielders were more Magical while the Dark wielders were more powerful"

Vias continues to read...

_The people didn't understand that the control of Light and Darkness were so strong because of the unity of their world. The wielders fought and fought in a Keyblade war and neither side was winning. The X-blade wielder decided to separate the worlds and lock Kingdom hearts so that this would never happen again and that brings us to our world today._

"May?"

"Yea Vias?"

"How did Darkness come to be known as bad"

"I think that file will tell us." May says as she points to a document

Vias opens it and reads...

_The State Of Darkness_

_After the worlds were separated and the X-blade returned to Kingdom Hearts the users of darkness could no longer control its aggressive nature._

Vias stops there.

"May... How are you controlling the Darkness?"

May points to a mirror and stands behind Vias. Vias looks to May in shock

"May! You don't appear in the mirror!? Are you a vampire?"

"No Vias. Mirrors reflect light and everybody has some light in them but this form I'm in is a vessel for the darkness."

"May... What happened to you?"

Leon walks in and May is gone.

"So, Vias. Found what you need?"

Vias stands up. "Um... Yea. Bye" Vias runs off

"Hey Vias! You forgot your hard drive!" Leon shakes his head, "Kid's already gone"

Vias starts running back to his ship but a massive sword lands in the ground right in front of him. Vias stops and looks behind him

"Where you going in such a hurry?" Cloud asks

Vias gulps, "Um... My ship." Vias walks around the sword and starts making a straight line for his ship when Cloud picks up his sword and runs behind Vias and attacks. Vias turns around and draws his Keyblade to protect himself from the attack. Clouds sword pushing down onto Vias was too heavy and Vias slips and Clouds sword hits Vias on the head slamming Vias face first into the ground.

"What's a matter? Arms can't hold up?" Cloud says with a grin. Vias jumps up and attacks Cloud repeatedly while Cloud defends each attack easily on one spot. Vias attacks wildly and Cloud moves out the way causing Vias to fall face first on the ground.

"Do you like your face on the floor, or are your shoes untied?" Vias gets up and dashes at Cloud. Cloud takes a defensive stance but sees Vias missing. Vias appears behind Cloud and strikes Cloud across the back and Cloud falls to the ground while Vias jumps back.

"We done here?" Vias asks smugly. Cloud gets up and attacks Vias' right side and Vias blocks it easily then Cloud spins around and attacks left. Vias stands with his Keyblade protecting his right and in the moment he raises his left arm to defend himself. Expecting pain he closes his eyes and hears the sound of metal hitting metal.

"What?!" Cloud says as he steps back. Vias opens his eyes to see Cloud's sword stopped by the Dark Keyblade resting in his left hand.

"Is that a Keyblade of Darkness?" Cloud asks as he jumps back

"Yes but..."

"...I've heard enough to see that you're my enemy!"

Cloud attacks Vias but with two Keyblades Vias could easily block the attack with one and strike Cloud with the other. This happens for a while until Cloud gets mad and dashes to Vias. Seeing Clouds rage Vias side steps and as Cloud runs pass Vias turns and casts Fire and Ice at Cloud sending Cloud flying into a wall.

Vias gasps, sheathes his weapons and runs to Cloud. "You okay?" Vias asks offering Cloud a hand. Cloud rejects Vias help and stands up.

"Don't mess with the darkness kid." Cloud says as he walks away.

"May!" Vias calls out.

"What up?" May replies as she appears.

"Don't, 'what's up' me! Why'd you send your Keyblade to me?"

"Vias," May summons her Keyblade, "this is my Dark Keyblade"

Vias summons OathKeeper and the Dark Keyblade. "But... How?"

"That's not mine. End of story. I'm sure two opposite Keyblades didn't choose you. I dunno who's that is but it's not mine."

Vias starts walking to his ship. "Who's Keyblade is it then?"

May, walking at Vias' side says, "don't know, don't care. But you understand now don't you?"

Vias stops, "understand what?"

"The unity of Light and Darkness. If the two work together they make a powerful team. Although you seem to block with your left hand so I suggest you hold the Dark Keyblade in your right"

"Stop! Darkness corrupts hearts!"

May interrupts, "duh! Because people use it singularly. When you use the power of Darkness alone or you have a weak heart it easily spreads but Vias, you have a heart that's strong enough and a balance between the two"

"Did the darkness corrupt your heart?"

"In a way it did, but like I was saying before, I'm a being of darkness now. I became this form because I left my heart at home."

Vias turns to May "What?!"

"Yea, I'm sorta a Nobody now."

"Then shouldn't your name be Mayx, or Xyam or maybe even Yamx or something?"

May shakes her head smiling, "Do I look like I'm part of the 'Organisation'? Like I would join those weirdoes."

A dark corridor opens up and Axel walks through. "Weirdoes? Well I guess you could say they are."

"Who are you?" Vias demands "wait... Red spiky hair? Axel?"

"The name's Lea," Lea says, "Got it memorized?"

Vion thinks for a bit, "So that's your name. Wait so you're a whole person now?"

"Yep, anyway I'm here to call you. While Riku and Sora are on their dream journey Yin Sid wants to see you."

Vias looks to May. "Okay May, I'm gonna give you this chance. Can I trust him?"

May nods

Vias looks to Lea, "okay but I need to get my ship, can't leave it here"

Vias, Lea and May walk to the ship.

"So Lea," Vias starts saying, "am I in trouble or something?"

"Wow, you hit the nail on the head. Did you do something bad?"

"I used the power of Darkness. I don't think people will accept why. I haven't..."

"It's okay Vias," May says, "you're using a new kind of power"

Lea looks at the two before him walking in sync and a devious smile takes his face. Leaning in between the two he says, "So, Vias. Is this your Girlfriend?"

Vias' face turns red, "What?"

May just looks at Lea and then at Vias waiting to hear his answer

Vias takes and breathe, "Well earlier today I wouldn't even consider it with all the lies but now I can easily say we're just friends."

"Wow, what changed your mind?" Lea says as his posture straightens

"Well I thought she gave into the Darkness but May... I understand now. I'm not mad at you anymore"

Lea looks confused, "May can you tell me what's happening?"

"Vias realizes that I left my heart in the heart of our world to protect it from the darkness and this form I'm in now just a vessel for the darkness."

"But he's talking to you like you're still you." Lea questions

"I am. It's just that my heart has left my body .I still have all my memories and thus I'm still me. Although without a heart my views have changed on some things"

Lea looks to Vias. "And you understand all this?"

Vias nods "Yep"

Lea scratches his head, "you guys have to explain this again on our way back"

Vias and May laugh

Lea joins in on the laughing "Nice to see you two so happy."

"Vias is normally a happy person; he just gets like this when he's confused."

"I think a lot when I have to." Vias says with a big smile, "so what?"

They laugh and arrive at the ship.

"So we gonna take a dark corridor there or fly?" Vias asks

Confused May asks, "Didn't you just think it was a bad idea to use Darkness?"

Vias looks up, "yea but, a friend and some very solid research says that balance is the ultimate power and peace. Both things I want. Maybe one day I can even bring all the worlds together!"

May and Lea look at each other. Lea whispers "do you think he's gonna be fine?"

May quietly responds "yea... He'll be just fine"

(Thank you for reading and please, share your opinion and stuff)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A friends return

Vias presses a button and his ship turns into a compact size that he puts in his pocket.

"Ready to go?" Lea asks

"Just one question." Vias says

"And that is?" Lea says ready to answer

"What's it like inside a dark corridor?"

"Well," May says before Lea could answer, "It's just like walking through a door accept you can't see what's on the other side."

"Man," Lea moans, "I had that one."

Vias chuckles and says "ohk, I'm ready."

Lea opens a dark corridor and May walks to it and offers her hand to Vias. "C'mon"

Vias takes May's hand and steps through with her and Lea follows. They appear before Yin Sid and he looks angry.

"Vias, you know why I summoned you here?" Yin Sid says in the slow paced old voice.

"Is it because I used the darkness?" Vias says waiting an answer.

"Yes. You have used the power of Light and Darkness and because of that you opened yourself to the Darkness."

Vias interrupts, "But Darkness isn't bad."

Yin Sid clears his throat in a way demanding respect and Vias stands down. "That is but a myth. If you believe everything you hear in rumors you could end up hurting those around you. The research you read is the same research the lead Xehanort on his path."

Vias looks down in sorrow. "I'm sorry, I just saw a way to save my world and got tempted by Darkness."

"I'm glad that you understand. Now as for your world I have no information on how to save it but I know you will find a way. Dismissed."

Vias, May and Lea gather outside.

"So, anyone know someone who can teach me how to balance two opposite Keyblades?"

"You're not giving up?" Lea asks Vias

"Nope, I believe that Light and Darkness should be one."

Lea snaps his fingers, "I know a way you can learn from Roxas."

"You do?!"

"You know the datascape?" Lea asks, "Well if we use my memories we can create a data Roxas."

May cracks her fingers, "But did Roxas even use the Darkness?"

"He had OathKeeper and Oblivion, two opposite Keyblades." Vias states

Lea stands, "then it's settled! To Twilight Town!"

Vias stops Lea there, "Why Twilight Town?"

Lea slaps his forehead, "Because, I know of one there. Best part? We don't need permission to use it."

Vias and May look at each other and nod. "Okay!" Vias says, "then we're off!"

"Summon your Keyblades Vias." May insists

Vias summons both Keyblades and then asks, "wait... For what?"

May uses her Keyblade to open a dark corridor. "Now you try."

"But how?" Vias asks

May interrupts, "Just try..."

Vias takes a breath and then uses the Dark Keyblade to open a corridor. "Awesome!"

Lea sticks his head through the corridor and comes out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Vias asks

"You made a corridor that leads to your butt!" Lea says laughing.

Vias looks behind himself and starts laughing along with Lea. Eventually stopping and saying, "Okay, let's try this again." Vias opens another dark corridor. Lea checks it out.

"Nice! You opened one in Twilight Town." Lea says

Vias runs and jumps through the corridor shouting, "Yahoo!"

"You did tell him that he made it 50 feet off the ground right?" May asks Lea

"Oops."

Lea and May appear through the corridor and land on the ground next to Vias who seems to have fallen face first on the ground.

"Yea, I need to work on that."

Vias gets up and the three walk to the manor taking out any heartless on the way until...

Vias runs up to the manor gates and a familiar figure appears before him.

"Gus?"

Gus removes the hood of his organization coat and says, "Vias, long time no see."

Gus' hair is brown and spiked to the left of his head and he's slightly built.

"Gus!" Vias runs up to Gus as he sheathes his Keyblades. As Vias is about to hug Gus, Gus backhands Vias sending Vias flying to the ground.

May and Lea run up to Vias. "What's up with you Gus?" May asks.

"He caused everything." Gus replies

"What are you talking about?" Vias asks getting up

"You've been gone a while Vias."

"No! I haven't." Vias exclaims

"You left us... Stole the masters Gummi ship and now I find you're running around here."

Vias looks confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Because of you..." Gus starts saying, "I'm this, a Nobody!" Gus summons a sword the size of himself but holds it as if it were weightless. Gus attacks Vias and Vias blocks the attack with both Keyblades as he summons them. The force causes May and Lea to fly back. As they regain their balance a barrier blocks them off from Vias and Gus.

"Gus," Vias starts saying, "don't you remember? You gave me the letter that said I should do all these things!"

Gus ignores Vias and jumps and attacks from above as Vias blocks; the attack forces the ground under him to crack. "Gus! Listen to me... Don't you remember?"

"Vias!" May shouts to him, "He won't listen to you. You have to beat him or you'll get hurt!"

"But May..."

"He's not gonna listen."

Vias focuses on Gus and takes a deep breath. Vias pushes Gus off him causing Gus to lose balance just then Vias attacks Gus with OathKeeper, in his left, sending Gus flying into a tree. Gus gets up and summons copies of his sword all over the battle field and picks up another one and starts attacking Vias with both. Vias' arms can't hold up as each hit drains the energy from him.

"Oh no..." May says

"Oh no what?" Lea asks worried

"Gus has an ability to absorb energy!"

"You serious?" Lea asks, "How is the kid gonna stand this when he's on the defensive?"

Vias jumps back and starts panting heavily and falls to one knee.

"Can't handle it Vias? Maybe I should've been a Keyblade wielder instead, that way our world would be saved."

Vias looks at Gus and realizes something, "Wait! How do you know about how to save our world?"

"Xemnas"

Lea's face stands still in shock.

"Xemnas told me that if I defeat you, I get your Keyblade and with it I can save Decention City!"

"Is he the same one that told you lies about me running away?" Vias asks not really expecting an answer.

Gus' face fills with anger and runs to Vias and slashes sideways. Vias' eyes notice the sword and jumps on it forcing it into the ground. Vias slashes Gus across the chest with both Keyblades causing Gus to back up. Vias stands in front of Gus' sword jammed diagonally in the ground and taunts Gus. Gus gets mad and attacks Vias with a downwards slash and Vias disappears into a dark corridor causing Gus' attack to hit the sword that was behind Vias. Vias appears in the air out of a dark corridor and sees Gus' sword hit him in the face. Vias lands gracefully as the barrier fades away.

"Vias!" May calls out as she runs to his side to hold him up.

Lea walks over to Gus and checks his pulse. "Yep, still alive."

Vias starts to fall and May struggles to hold him up. May summons her Keyblade and casts heal on Vias but Vias still can't hold himself up.

"What?" Lea questions, "Why can't he hold himself up?"

"The sword drains energy. I merely healed wounds." May explains

Lea walks over to Vias and May. "I'll carry him," Lea looks to Vias, "you can't let a girl carry you. It's not a manly thing to do, got it memorized?" Lea laughs as he takes Vias from May.

"Thanks Lea." May says

"No problem." Lea says with a smile

"Hey," Vias starts to say, "not complaining but, could I get a seat? Your arms aren't exactly the softest pillows around."

Lea lets out a laugh. "Alright, C'mon." They start walking into the manor.

Gus gets up slowly and fades away. "This isn't over traitor!"

Lea seats Vias in the chair by Ansem's computer. "Wait here."

"Like I have a choice." Vias jokes

"May, you watch him."

May nods and goes to sit next to Vias as Lea walks into another room.

There's a silence before Vias says, "May, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"A while back you asked if I still liked you. Why did you ask that when you turned me down before?"

May turns to Vias. "I turned you down before, not because I didn't like you but because I didn't want anyone to get close to me. Yet you did anyway."

Vias looks down at himself playing with his hands.

"But I do. I would say with all my heart but that's somewhere else." May says with a smile

Lea runs in, "guys! This way."

May helps Vias up and Vias stands on his own. "I'm good, thanks."

Vias and May follow Lea hand in hand to a lab with a computer.

"Tada!"

Vias rushes to the computer, "Wow! This is awesome!"

Lea supports him, "yea, it is. Now let's get started!"

(Hope you enjoyed... If you want to see Vias fight someone from the Kingdom Hearts series. I'll be glad to try to fit it in. Just PM me.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Memories of a friend

"So Vias," Lea says, "You ready?"

"Yea! How do I do this?" Vias responds.

Lea sits in a chair. "I sit in here, and you watch the screen."

The chair forms a cocoon around Lea and starts glowing. Vias and May look to the Datascape screen as Roxas appears on there in a white empty room I'm his casual clothes. Lea gets out of the chair.

"Not a pretty thing to do." Lea says while trying to remember where he is. "Your turn kid."

"What?!" Vias says in shock

"Get in the chair and I'll put ya in the Datascape."

Vias gets in the chair and nods. Lea presses some buttons and the chair forms a cocoon around Vias and Vias appears next to Roxas causing Roxas to jump back and summon both his Keyblades.

"Who are you?" Roxas demands an answer.

"Relax, Roxas, I'm Vias."

Roxas lowers his defense. "Do I, know you?"

"No, but I know you. Roxas, or Sora."

"Don't call me that!"

"It's okay, you're you, and Sora is Sora. The two have never been one in my mind."

"Why are you here?" Roxas asks

Vias points to Roxas' Keyblades. "You use two opposite Keyblades and I need to understand how to do it."

"And I should teach you why?" Roxas asks.

"Roxas, do it." A voice says over them.

"Axel?" Roxas asks

"The names Lea now. Got it memorized?"

"Axel? You're not a nobody anymore?" Roxas asks

"Yea," Vias answers, "he's helping me out to save my world."

"Huh?"

Vias explains things to the data Roxas.

"Oh, okay," Roxas says "I'll be happy to help."

"Great!" Vias says with joy, "where to start?"

Roxas looks at his Keyblades. "Well when I fight I just let them carry each other and become in sync."

"And how do I do that?" Vias asks

Roxas slashes at Vias with his right, Oblivion, and Vias blocks with the Dark Keyblade in his right hand. Roxas attacks Vias with OathKeeper and Vias blocks with OathKeeper in his left. With his arms crosses over each other Vias seems to be able to hold up to Roxas' open stance. Vias dropkicks Roxas in the chest sending Roxas flying into a wall and Vias back flips, landing on the ground.

"Good," Roxas says, "but can you hold up?"

Roxas rushes at Vias and Vias tries to side step out of the way but as he does Roxas notices and attacks Vias' side leaving Vias open. With the opening Roxas starts attacking Vias like crazy and Vias eventually blocks the attacks and goes on counter attacking.

"Wow," says Lea to May, "they've been going at it for a while now."

"Two hours Lea"

"Yea, that boyfriend of yours is really pushing it."

"Boyfriend?!" May says as she blushes

"Whoa check that out." Lea points to the screen.

Vias attacks Roxas' hand causing one Keyblade to go flying and Vias holds down the other Keyblade with his own and points the dark Keyblade to Roxas' face.

"I win."

Roxas sighs. "Yea you do."

Vias stands back and sheathes his weapons.

"Your Keyblade's are getting in sync but you'll need to train them before they become strong enough to save Decention City." Roxas states

Vias sighs. "Thanks though."

Roxas nods. "No problem."

"Lea!" Vias calls, "get me outa this thing!"

"Gotcha." Lea replies. Lea pushes some buttons and Vias pops out the chair.

"Thanks Roxas." Lea says.

"Lea, thanks for everything you've done for me. The real me." Roxas says.

Lea nods and switches off the datascape. "So Vias. Where to next?"

"I gotta go to Decention City. I have to understand what Gus said."

"He was lying." May says.

"He didn't have his lying signs." Vias states, "when Gus lies he can't help but smile."

"Well he is a Nobody now." Lea starts to say, "sometimes Nobodies will lose memories of life before. Someone could've lied to him."

"Lies or not I have to check on Decention City." Vias says.

"Vias, in Decention City when you left, you almost got taken by the Darkness so I suggest you use only your Light Keyblade in the Dark side." May says.

Vias nods. "Good point." Vias summons his Dark Keyblade and is about to open a dark corridor when Lea stops him.

"Maybe I should open one so that we don't end up mid air."

Vias laughs, "yea."

Lea opens a dark corridor and they walk through and end up on Decention City. Vias looks around.

"This if the safe zone." Vias says. Vias looks around and spots a building. "The master lives there!" Vias runs to the building and Lea and May follow.

Vias opens the door to find the place over run by heartless and nothing else. "No! No! No no no no no!" Vias screams as he falls to his knees. The heartless jump at him and May defeat them and turns to Vias.

"C'mon, let's get outa here." May says as she grabs his arm and drags him outside.

"Gus... Wasn't lying..." Vias says, "I failed!" Vias pulls away from May and summons both Keyblades and rapidly runs and attacks all the heartless he can reach.

"Vias!" May calls out, "Lea, what can we do?"

Lea summons his weapons. "Fight by his side."

May's face shows she disagrees but she nods and runs to Vias' side followed by Lea. The three fight the heartless for a while until a Darkside appears.

"You two handle the small fries." Vias says, "I got the huge one!" Vias jumps up the buildings and attacks the Darkside's head causing it to fall straight down.

"Oh no." May says

"What is it?" Lea asks as he burns a heartless.

"Vias is heading deeper into the Dark side of the city. He could end up..."

"He won't," Lea interrupts.

Vias whales on the Darkside like crazy with both Keyblades crying. Eventually he stops attacking and just sits there crying.

Gus appears before Vias. "You left here when two attacks were coming in and we couldn't handle it and you caused us all to die. I was the only one who became a Nobody as far as I know."

Vias stands up and wipes his tears, "No! That's not true!"

"I heard what you said about my memory that might be altered." Gus says, "How do you know that mine was altered and not yours? Is I because I'm just some weakling to you?"

"No. I never..."

"Silence!" Gus commands. Gus summons his sword and attacks Vias but Vias blocks it and pushes Gus off himself and steps back to gain some distance.

"Gus! Why fight me? How does that help?"

Gus just jumps at Vias and attacks while Vias continues to dodge.

"Gus! Listen to me!"

"No! I don't have to be weak little Gus anymore! I can be Xusg now!"

Xusg lands a right slash on Vias and sends Vias flying into and building and falling to the ground. Vias slowly stands up and Xusg chokes Vias and lifts him up.

"You can't beat me Vias. Every attack drains your living being. Not to mention the pain from a sword as big as mine." Xusg says smugly

"Well Xusg is a sucky name!" Vias lifts his legs and dropkicks Xusg in the face causing Vias to back flip onto a building. Vias pushes himself off the building and holds both Keyblade forward and starts spinning. Xusg looks up in shock after recovering from Vias' attack and gets hit by the spinning Vias. Vias lands dizzy and falls to his knees and Xusg falls to one knee.

"That barely hurt Vias!" Xusg rushes to Vias and hits him repeatedly with his sword the last hit being an upper cut sending Vias flying up and landing on his back. Xusg walks up to Vias, lying on the ground panting heavily, and Xusg picks up Vias' OathKeeper and tosses it aside saying, "pathetic!"

(Next Chapter... The battle between Xusg and Vias continues.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: In search of answers

(Warning, this chapter contains slight Spoilers for KH 3D... Sorry I didn't consider this when I put the story in the KH timeline.)

Vias slowly tries to get up but Xusg's foot holds Vias down with force.

"Gus, there's no point! why are you doing this?" Vias demands

"Your Keyblade will be mine, and I will save this world and bring everyone back!"

Meanwhile...

May and Lea stand back to back panting.

"That's the last of 'em." Lea says

"We gotta get Vias!" May says and she starts running to the dark side. Lea grabs her arm and stops her causing her to turn and evaluate him. "Why Lea."

"I was just gonna say that you shouldn't rush without me." Lea smiles

May smiles at Lea's words and the two dash into the dark side. They arrive to see Xusg holding down Vias and holding the Dark Keyblade.

"Oh May. Look at what 'training' has done for Vias. He's a suckish Keyblade wielder!"

"Gus! What have you done!?" May cries

"Gus was a weakling, I'm Xusg now!" Xusg exclaims

May runs up to Vias and Xusg attacks her with Vias' Dark Keyblade and May defends it with hers. May pushes herself from Xusg and holds her arm showing slight pain.

"What's a matter May?" Xusg's asks, "Did the enhanced power of my energy drain ability take too much?"

Xusg attacks May but Lea blocks it and grabs May, jumping back.

Vias gets up using Oathkeeper to hold himself up, barely. "Leave them alone Gus!" The words barely making it out Vias' mouth.

Xusg looks to Vias. "I see you got your little Keyblade back."

Vias reaches out trying to bring the Dark Keyblade from Xusg but it doesn't work.

"Oh Vias," Xusg says, "I see you notice the Keyblade follows me now."

"What?! Why?" Vias cries

"You were too weak to hold on to the Dark Keyblade and when it saw me beat you. It chose me." Xusg answers. "You know, I'm surprized you can even still stand after all that attacks." Xusg boasts.

Vias runs to Xusg ready to attack. "I want my Keyblade back." Vias starts to slow down and falls flat infront of Xusg.

"Vias!" May calls out as Lea holds her back.

Xusg looks to Lea and May. "Looks like I've won. Because you guys were my friends I'll leave you be for now. I'm going to the heart of the world... No one follow." Xusg says as he jumps futher in the dark side of the city

May runs to Vias' side and tries to wake him up calling his name.

Lea walks over to May. "He's asleep. Let's carry him back somewhere safe."

"But what about Gus?" May asks

"Vias is more important. Besides, I don't think the Keyblade will work, it's not nearly strong enough." Lea reasons

May nods and the two carry Vias through a Dark corridor and appear in front of Yin Sid's tower.

Vias wakes and realises where he is. "Gus! Where is he?!"

"Relax Vias." May says trying to calm Vias down, "Gus. He got your Keyblade."

Vias tries to summon both Keyblades but only Oathkeeper appears. "Oh yea." Vias says with great sorrow."But why are we here?"

May looks to Lea who responds, "Hey, I needed a safe haven and this place came first."

"All of you," a voice says, "come up stairs. I have important information regarding what just happened"

"Is that Yin Sid?" Lea asks

"I think so." May guesses

"Should we?" Vias asks, "I mean I'm on his bad list."

"Let's just go." Lea suggests

May and Vias nod and the three go upstairs to Yin Sid and stand before him while Yin Sid sits in his chair.

"First off," Yin Sid starts, "Vias you disobeyed me and used dark power but never the less you proved you can control it. Although it is not a toy."

"Thanks master but," Vias' head hangs in shame, "I lost my Keyblade of Darkness."

"I know," Yin Sid proceeds to say, "and I have bad news about that. You see the Dark Keyblade has the power to absorb darkness from heartless defeated or even people but only in Gus' hands."

"Plus he absorbs energy?" Lea asks

Yin Sid nods slowly. "It is the energy absorbing ability that allows this." Yid Sid says stroking his beard. "The problem is that the Darkness does not just disappear. It goes into Gus himself, which can help him save Decention City. But in his quest to do so he could become corrupted by the Darkness and destroy Decention City once and for all."

"How do we stop him?!" Vias asks with great concern

"I don't know." Yin Sid answers shaking his head

"Was what Gus said true?" Vias asks with sorrow

"About Vias betraying Decention City." May adds to Vias' question

"Yes." Yid Sid says causing everyone to stand in shock, "Vias leaving did cause everyone to... Die, but Gus does not remember giving Vias the letter and someone has lied to him about the truth."

"I shouldn't of left." Vias says disappointed in himself

"You would've been defeated with the rest of them." Yin Sid states. "May, Vias, you are to look for Gus and try to save him. Lea I need your help here."

Lea nods, "you got it."

After saying their goodbyes May and Vias group outside.

"So Vias," May says while looking up to the stars, "to Decention City?"

"No." Vias answers, "Gus won't be there. By now the Keyblade would have failed him, he would be defeating heartless to gather Darkness and strengthen himself and the Keyblade."

"How do you know Vias?" May asks

"He has a source that tells him all these things. That's why he tossed aside my other Keyblade." Vias answers

"So where to?" May asks looking at the stars as if trying to pick one

"I don't know." Vias answers in shame

"How do you find someone who can't be found?" May asks expecting no answer

"I know who will know where Gus is!" Vias says exitedly

"Who?" May asks Vias wondering if he really got the answer

"Think about it," Vias hints, "Organization clothes and he's a Nobody."

"Xemnas!" They say together, exited to have found the answer

"To 'The World That Never Was'!" Vias says summoning his Keyblade about to open a Dark corridor but May stops him. "Oh yea." Vias says with disapointment looking to his empty hand

May opens a Dark Corridor and the two walk through. They appear at 'The World That Never Was' and Vias runs up to see a huge building. "Left from here!" Vias says guiding May as she follows him. They run into the main organization room to find Riku and Mickey held captive by Ansem's Heartless and Lea holding Sora.

"What's going on here?!" Vias asks worried

"Rescue mission gone wrong." Lea informs Vias while watching all those around him

Vias monitors the room, looking around and evaluating the situation. It seemed like Sora was knocked out and Lea came in for the save. But still, Riku and King Mickey held by the Phantom of Ansems heartless? Vias noticed some faces that matched the describtions of people Kairi mentioned in her stories. Xigbar, Saix and Xemnas.

Vias decides to spring into action and slashes at the phantom holding Riku and Mickey causing it to vanish and drop Riku and Mickey.

Vias looks back at Mickey and Riku. "You two alright?" Vias asks with concern

Riku and Mickey nod in answer to Vias and stand up

"Thanks for the save, Vias" Mickey says with sencerity

Xehanort and the Organization members start to vanish while Xehanort speaks of things like thirteen darknesses and seven lights meeting which make Vias think about research on the X-blade. Once everyone has vanished Vias turns to Mickey and the others.

"Can someone explain what happened here?" Vias asks sheathing his Keyblade

"No time," Riku explains, "we have to get Sora out of that slumber."

"You coming?" Mickey asks Vias. "Better yet, what brought you here?"

"We came looking for Gus, and we're not leaving until we find him." Vias declares

Mickey nods, "Be careful Vias, this place is dangerous." He warns before running off with Lea, Riku and Sora

"What was that about?" May ask Vias

"I don't know." Vias answers, "But I wanna know where Xemnas went." Vias says looking up to an empty seat

(Thank you for reading. Post suggestions if you want to see anything.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: the Gus legacy

(In this Chapter I made a suggestion of playing a song at a certain time. Optional and for fun. Song: Sanctuary-after the battle- (ending of KH2))

Vias and May stand alone in a room that was filled with danger a second ago. The two look at each other in confusion.

"XEMNAS!" Vias calls out

"What are you doing?" May asks in concern

"I'm out of ideas okay." Vias tells May before calling out, "XEMNAS! GUS!"

"Shut it would you!" A familiar voice commands causing Vias to stop and look behind him. "And by the way," The figure in a coat says before lifting his head, "I told you. It's Xusg now."

"Gus you don't know what you're getting into with that Keyblade!" May tries to inform him

Xusg looks to Vias' Keyblade of Darkness in his hand, "This thing? As if a weapon Vias could handle is hard to control." Xusg says with a smirk insulting Vias indirectly

Vias growls silently before raising a fist, "You think you can control Darkness?!"

"Isn't that what you tried to do Vias?" Xusg says reverting the question back to Vias

"No!" May exclaims standing up for Vias just as he was about to feel he was doing wrong, "Vias was using the Unity between Light and Darkness."

Xusg closes his eyes and starts laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Vias demands

Xusg slowly stops laughing, "I always knew you two had a thing for each other. I'm a little sad Vias that as your best friend I never heard about your feelings for lil miss May here." Xusg says smugly while putting on a fake frown

Xusg appears next to May and grabs her and gently moves her hair outa her face. "Cute, little May."

"Let go of her!" Vias commands

"And what if I don't?" Xusg tempts Vias while holding on to May as she resists

Vias rushes up to Xusg and goes for a slash at his head but Xusg disappears and the attack hits May's head knocking her out

"May!" Vias calls out before getting hit in the back by an attack that drains the energy out of him. Vias falls to his knees and looks back at Xusg.

"You got a little back ache there, old man?" Xusg mocks Vias

Vias holds tightly onto his Keyblade and rushes at Xusg. Xusg slashes at Vias' chest but Vias slides underneath the attack and slashes at Xusg's hands causing him to drop the Keyblade and back up.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Xusg starts screaming and stomping in a rage

"What's happened to you Xusg?" Vias asks himself scared

Vias grab the Dark Keyblade and May and dashes for the door but Xusg appears before him. Xusg raises his face to the ceiling eyes still on Vias.

"Gus... You've gone insane." Vias says backing up slowly

Vias quickly opens a Dark corridor and throws May through but as Vias is about to jump through Xusg's massive sword hits Vias in the face sending him flying and the dark corridor closes.

Donald and Goofy sit outside Yin Sid's tower looking bored when May falls on Donalds head.

"Gawsh Donald, you alright?" Goofy asks

Donald jumps up ranting about Goofy's stupid comment before they realise what lies before them

"We gotta tell the King." Goofy suggests

Donald nods, "ya' think?"

Meanwhile...

Vias stands up slowly, holding his face from the previous blow before a sword comes down on him. Vias jumps back out of the way and summons both Keyblades.

"Oh, so you got the Keyblade back now? Well, I'll just have to take it from you again." Xusg says with a smurk

Xusg slashes at Vias and Vias just keeps dodging.

"What's a matter Vias? You scared I'm gonna drain your energy when I land a blow?" Xusg says taunting Vias

Vias jumps onto the highest seat and Xusg slashes downwards at it but hits the seat as Vias moves out the way. Xusg looks up to see Vias in mid air. Vias shoots down at Xusg kicking him in the face causing him to let go of his sword and fall to the ground as Vias lands next to him. The seat starts to crack and falls in Xusg's direction but Vias holds it up to protect him.

Xusg looks up to Vias with a look of realisation before putting on a smirk as he summons another sword and slashes at Vias' back. Vias makes a split second decision to move out the way causing Xusg to get crushed by the heavy seat. As the smoke clears Xusg lies face down under a heavy seat, trapped.

Vias sighs in relief and walks away before hearing Xusg call his name causing Vias to turn around and think back.

Vias and Gus are kids sitting on the roof of a building in Decention City.

Gus looks over to Vias sitting alone like him and asks, "Hey? Where's your friends?"

Vias shyly looks up to Gus, "F, friends?"

"Yea you know," Gus states, "Amigo's, buddies, pals."

"Amigo's?" Vias asks shyly

"Are you always this shy?" Gus asks peering in closer which only makes Vias more shy. Gus groans, "where's your parents?" Gus asks as he backs up

"The... They're at work." The words barely make it out of Vias' mouth

Gus sits back, "it's kinda rude, I mean I asked you but you don't ask me back."

Vias screams silently in shock and his face freezes causing Gus to laugh. "I'm just kidding around." Gus says with a big smile

Vias starts laughing.

"Always smile, friend." Gus says as he looks towards the sun

"Friend? B... But we're so different." Vias says confused

"Us different? You don't even know me yet." Gus states

"It's just," Vias struggles to get the words out, "I'm so shy and you're not."

"So? That's good." Gus explains

"Wha?!" Vias says in shock

"Think about it, if you were shy and I were shy too, we wouldn't be talking right now." Gus states, "It's like opposites attract."

Vias smiles and nods

In present time...

Vias walks up to Xusg who's trapped under the seat going crazy trying to get out

"Gus!" Vias calls out causing Xusg to stop and look to Vias, "I'm smiling." Vias says as he puts on a smile. (Que "Sanctuary -after the battle-") "You, Gus, made me who I am. You took me under your wing, taught me to smile. Trained me with wooden swords and introduced me to May." Vias lifts his Keyblades up ready to strike Xusg, "You are my best friend!" Vias closes his eyes and Gus smiles and lies in rest.

Vias' POV: At that moment I could feel it all. Gus' true desire to save all our loved ones on Decention City. How bad he feels that he became this monster. After everything he did for me, I'll try to pay him back now, by defeating the monster he's become. I can feel it's what he wants.

A tear runs down Vias' face as he strikes Xusg giving him a final blow that causes Xusg to fade away.

"Thank you... Vias..."

Vias falls to his knees and starts crying sliently

Vias and Gus are sitting on a building over looking the city.

"Hey Vias," Gus calls causing Vias to look next to him at Gus, "can you believe that we're fighting for Decention City now?"

"Yea... It's great." Vias says sadly

"Look, I know you're sad about May, but I feel she's still out there." Gus comforts Vias, "In fact, it feels like she's with us all the time now."

Vias smiles and nods, "that's true but, I still feel it's my fault."

Gus thinks for a bit before saying, "You know Vias, you have a promise to keep. You have to protect your friends and since May is everywhere, you have to protect Decention City."

Vias looks down for a moment. "Yea, I will."

"I couldn't keep that promise." Vias says crying. "But I still have a chance to fix this!"

Vias and Gus are kids fighting with wooded swords Vias drops his sword shouting suddenly.

"You okay?" Gus asks concerned

"My finger started hurting." Vias explains

Gus walks up to take a look. "Oh, it's just a splinter, no problem." Gus says with a smile. "May!" Gus calls

May walks up to them "yea Gus?" She says irritated, "did you call me for something stupid again?"

Gus laughs, "Nah, my friend here gots a splinter."

May checks it out and gently takes Vias' hand causing him to blush. After she removes the splinter she casts cure on Vias. "Tada all better."

"Th...Thanks..." Vias says blushing

"No problem." May says happily before she runs off

Mickey appears behind Vias with May.

Vias turns to May, "Gus... He's... Gone..."

May runs to Vias and kneels down to hug and comfort him. "It's gonna be okay Vias."

"That's my second friend I've killed." Vias says between breathes

"No," May points out, "you defeated but a mere image of me and the Nobody of Gus who lost some memories. You've defeated our dark sides."

Vias smiles and wipes his tears. "Thanks May." Vias hugs her tightly and she returns it.

"C'mon guys, we gotta go before anything else happens." Mickey says

Vias and May get up a follow Mickey back to Yin Sid's Tower.

Vias' POV: as I stand here in this same place again, I wish for nothing more than to save Decetion City but I'm not strong enough. I will one day though, but as I Defeated Xusg I felt my journey had ended, but it was just begining.

(Kinda made me sad writing this one. Anyway, review, follow, PM me if you have anything to say and thanks for reading.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Dark Keyblade

A/N: sorry about Yen Sid's name, only realised it now...oops

Vias stands before Yen Sid and explains what happened.

Yen Sid sits back and meditates on what Vias has said, "Very well." He says

"Now could someone tell me what's going on?" Vias asks

Sora jumps to Vias' side and puts his arm his shoulder, "yea, we'd really like to know." Sora says with a big smile

"Long story short," Riku says "Xehanort tried to make Sora his vessel."

"What? How?" Vias questions

Yen Sid answers before Riku can, "He was going to fill Sora with his heart and make Sora the thirteenth vessel of Darkness."

"I remember Xehanort saying something about thirteen Darknesses, and seven lights aswell. Is he planning to forge the X-blade?" Vias asks almost sure about the answer

"Yes," Yen Sid strokes his beard, "That is the prize he seeks. He has done such before with a boy named Ventus. He tried to make pure Light and Darkness in the form of Ventus and Vanitas."

King Mickey looks down in sorrow at Ventus' name.

"But he failed," Yen Sid continues, "In the end Ventus' heart was shattered, Aqua got lost in the Dark realm and Terra became yet another vessel for Xehanort. A sad story indeed."

"Aqua? Terra?" Riku asks

"I believe you have met them," Yen Sid informs Riku and Sora, "When you were children you were visited by them."

"That blue haired girl?" Sora asks

"And that guy who let me hold his Keyblade?" Riku adds

"That is correct," Yen Sid informs them

Mickey interjects, "who are our seven gaurdians of light?"

Vias' eyes move around the room counting people. He had seen Lea hold a Keyblade, Mickey, Sora, Riku. They were three short. "Can May and I help? I know we use Dark Keyblades but we're happy to help, right May?" Vias asks as May nods in agreement

"Wow guys," Sora proceeds to say, "That's awesome!"

"It would complete the seven." Yen Sid thinks aloud

"Who's the seventh?" Riku asks looking around at everyone as they support his question

"That's what I need you to do, Riku." Yen Sid says looking out the window, "I need you to go get a person who I've come to learn can wield a Keyblade."

"Who?" Asks everyones faces

"Kairi." Yen Sid informs them

"But she's no fighter." Sora explains

Vias looks to Sora, "a year ago I was barely I fighter myself."

Sora's face shows he doesn't like the idea. "Okay, Let's get Kairi as part of the team." Sora smiles

"Yea," Vias says helping Sora support this decision but Vias face fills with confusion. "Master?"

Everyones attention turns to Vias with concern. "Yes?" Yen Sid asks intrigued

"Who's Keyblade is this?" Vias asks summoning his Dark Keyblade

"That Keyblade is no one elses but yours." Yen Sid explains

"So I have two?" Vias questions

Yen Sid nods. "You see when May gave you her Keyblade she wasn't informed that you had a Keyblade of your own Vias."

"But that doesn't make sense." Vias proceeds to say, "If I let Sora hold my Keyblade, he'd then have two?"

Yen Sid shakes his head, "No, it doesn't work that way. I can't really explain what happened to you, I barely understand it myself."

"Those dreams I had on the Islands?" Vias asks, "the ones where a shadow me offered me this Keyblade." Vias informs

"Like with Sora's strange dreams before he got his Keyblade I feel those were nightmares because you were to receive a Dark Keyblade." Yen Sid explains

"A lot to take in." Vias sighs

"Well, I'll go get Kairi." Riku announces as he walks out.

"I got something to take care of." Sora says making a straight line for the door. "Riku! Wait up!"

"Vias, what do you fight for?" Yen Sid asks

Vias think for a while, mostly about why this was being asked, "I fight for what's right, to protect those I care about!" Vias says with great pride

Yen Sid nods, "Very well then, I will teach you how to use the Unity power. I did not believe it at first but you..." Before Yin Sid could continue Vias was at his side hugging him and thanking him over and over. For the first time a slight smile appeared on Yen Sid's face while everyone else laughed.

After a few hours Riku and Kairi get back to see Vias sitting bored reading a book outside.

"Hey Vias? Reading a book?" Riku asks with a smile

Vias looks up, "I have to reasearch unity..." Vias notices Kairi, "... Hey Kairi."

Kairi smiles back tilting her head

'Where's Sora?" Riku asks

"He came back a while ago," Vias informs, "He got bored and left to find you guys."

"Oh, we didn't see him." Kairi says confused

"Well, we better leave Vias to his books." Riku jokes as he leads Kairi up to Yen Sid

"Haha, funny." Vias says sarcasticly

May walks from the tower and sits next to Vias outside

"You know, this book makes no sense." Vias says

May laughs before showing Vias that he was reading a loose page. "This looks like a potion recipe."

Vias chuckles, "oops"

Vias and May laugh. May moves closer to Vias.

"Sometimes," Vias starts saying with a smile as he looks to May, "I forget that you're a being of Darkness."

"You make me feel like I'm not." May says happily

Vias gets nervous and turns his face to the book before he notices something

"Hey check this." Vias says pointing to a page, " 'A Keyblades power comes from the Heart of it's wielder'. I completely forgot about that."

May snuggles up to Vias, "Well, you have a great heart." May says as she lays her head on his shoulder.

Vias looks to May and is about to say something when Lea voice stops him, "My, my. Look at this pair of love birds." This causes Vias and May to seperate and blush. Lea just laughs at this.

"So what ya' find Vias?" Lea asks calming down

"Not much," Vias says holding the book up before him, "this thing got nothing I can use."

"That's a shame." Lea sighs

Riku walks up to Lea, "Ready for training Lea?"

"Oh, we'll see who trains who." Lea says in a cocky way

Lea and Riku walk to a open space, summon their Keyblades and start fighting. Riku seems to have the advantage.

Vias feels May up next to him again. "When all parts become one," May reads from the book Vias is holding, "only then will unity be achived."

Vias looks to May and then to the book. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know." May informs Vias

Meanwhile...

In the throne room of The World That Never Was sits the Organization members, with one seat open

"What ya' gonna do now ya' old coot?!" Xigbar shouts at Xehanort

"Silence!" Xemnas commands

Xehanort slowly drops his head to think and raises with an idea. "If we need a thirteenth vessel for the Darkness. We can simply use someone who is already a being of Darkness."

"And that is?" Xigbar questions

"May!" Xehanort announces

Back at the tower...

May and Vias are standing watching Riku and Lea train.

"Lea's getting the hang of a Keyblade." Vias says

May nods in agreement

Lea and Riku collide and both fall back tired.

"I think we pushed it too far." Lea says lifting his head off the ground

Riku tries to agree but he can barely lift his head.

Suddenly dark corridors appear all around them and people in organization coats appear.

"What's going on?!" Vias asks looking around

Lea gets up but is knocked out by Isa with a hit to the back of the head. Riku gets up to try to help Lea but is grabbed by Ansem. "Let me go!" Riku demands, struggling

Vias attacks Xemnas but Xigbar shoots at Vias knocking him down. A hooded member grabs May and they all disappear along with her. Riku falls to the ground and looks around before running to Lea and Vias to check if they're alright

"We gotta go after them!" Vias demands

"Wait Vias!" Riku says holding Vias back, "I need to help Lea and you can't face the organization alone."

Vias hangs his head, "Why am I losing everything."

Riku answers, "I think that it might be something else."

Vias looks to Riku, "What do you mean?"

"The Organization is led by a master stratergist. He planned all this from the begining like a year and a half ago. Maybe you and May were part of his plan." Riku explains

"This doesn't make sense." Vias states, "if he takes May we'll be one gaurdian of light short."

"I don't know." Riku says, "Us going to save May could be his whole plan."

"I don't care! We need to save her!" Vias exclaims

Just then Sora walks up behind them with a blue haired girl

"Sora?" Riku asks as he sees him over Vias' shoulder.

"Hey guys!" Sora smiles as he walks with his hands behind his head. "This, is Aqua. You won't believe where we met!"

Everyone looks to Aqua, even Lea as he just wakes up

"Hi." Aqua smiles

(A/N : I plan on writing a Soul Eater, Kingdom Hearts Xover with Vias when this story is done. Tell me if you agree and would like to see that)


End file.
